


Soulmate AU, Dramione

by Nervousmilkshaketrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervousmilkshaketrash/pseuds/Nervousmilkshaketrash
Summary: “Soulmate au where instead of having the first thing they say tattooed on each other, they instead have a random sentence tattooed that that person will say around them. And so you know it’s not just a coincidence when they say it, the tattoo stings and fades away.”Dramione, modern au





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic, please let me know what you think<33

Hermione POV.

Why did every couple she knew feel that they needed to ‘set her up’ with someone? Hermione was perfectly content with being single. She had her own little apartment in a cozy neighborhood downtown in Soho, NY, which she only had to share with her cat and old friend Crookshanks. She could do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted. She could watch whatever she wanted on Netflix, eat whatever her heart desired and most important was that she didn’t need to give up any book space for someone else’s stuff. Her apartment was basically a library that happened to have a kitchen, bed- and bathroom and she loved it.

The only reason she agreed to go on one of the blind dates, was to get her friends off of her back. She wasn’t curious to see if by some coincidence she would meet her soul mate on one of these blind dates, not at all. Although it might seem that way, it wasn’t actually her decision to meet up at the only witch themed bar in the area. The only bar who would be in possession of a drink called Dragon Barrel Brandy. Unless, Harry or Ginny had been peeping through her bathroom window when she was in the nude to get a look of her soul mate tattoo, which for the record was located sufficiently hidden underneath her left breast, setting up the meeting at that particular bar had to be accidental. Hermione had never told anyone what her soul mate tattoo says, she thought of it as a very intimate thing.

Truth be told, she had indeed visited the bar before. When the tattoo first had appeared on her twenty-first birthday, she had done her research and discovered that the only bar in the world that served the specific drink the tattoo on her body mentioned was located only a couple of blocks down from where she lived. Unfortunately, nobody ever seemed to order Dragon Barrel Brandy. When she asked the bartender about it, he simply disclosed that it was on a secret menu because it was so expensive. After a couple of weeks, Hermione stopped going to Heart of Magus, concluding fate wasn’t for her. Five years had passed since she last put foot in the bar. It was strange to be here again.

Draco POV.

He had just discovered that the bar, Heart of Magus, in downtown Soho happened to be in stock of his favorite brand of Brandy, namely the Dragon Barrel Brandy. It was a rare sort, so of course quite pricey, but he didn’t mind. He was Draco Lucius Malfoy and he could afford anything he wanted.

It was Friday and he was having some drinks with his associates at Heart of Magus. It had been an especially profitable month for their new established law firm, which made it necessary for some celebration. “I’ve never been one for speeches, but for what it’s worth I’m really proud of us and what we’ve accomplished. Next round is on Draco!” Blaise Zaibini exclaims merrily, earning an approving cacophony of laughter and applause. The man in question shakes his head, but is unable to fight the grin breaking out in his face. “Fine, but don’t complain to me if you can’t tolerate my choice of drink!”

He makes his way to the bar and almost doesn’t recognize the brunette sitting by it with some brutish-looking fellow. It might be because he’s not used to seeing her wearing anything other than an unshapely school uniform and he has never before seen her hair so… tamed. Besides, high school ended more than a couple of years ago. The woman has pale skin, dark alluring eyes, tall cheekbones, soft-looking lips and freckles scattered over her nose and cheeks. Although she is quite small, the dress she is wearing, reveals that she is not without some real curves. Draco finds her breathtaking. It actually takes him more than a couple of seconds to realize that the woman he is admiring happens to be none other than Hermione Jean Granger whom he went to school with for over half a decade. When he comprehends this, he quickly turns towards the bartender and away from any prying eyes. “May I have a bottle of Dragon Barrel Brandy and six glasses, please?”

 

Hermione POV.

Her blind date with Viktor Krum turned surprisingly out to be quite pleasant. Hermione had never thought she would get along quite so well with an athlete, and such a famous one at that. But she shouldn’t have doubted the intent of her friends. They had done a good job of setting her up with him and she found that she was actually enjoying herself. While it was unlikely that he would order the brandy and six glasses for the two of them, Hermione discovered that she doesn’t really care if he happens to be her soul mate or not. Over half of the population never found their soul mate, so it wouldn’t exactly be a disaster if she didn’t find hers. Besides, who the hell was fate to decide her fate for her? Hermione had always been a fan of making her own decisions and wasn’t about to stop that now.

She is so engrossed in her conversation with Viktor that she doesn’t detect Draco’s eyes on her. In fact she hasn’t paid much attention to anything other than Viktor since their date started, over three hours ago. The only thing that could and does burst their little bubble is the stinging sensation of her soul mate tattoo fading away. Hermione gasps and throws startled glances around them. Viktor didn’t order any brandy and she didn’t notice anyone else doing so either, so how could this be? Who could this be? Aside from the two of them and the bartender, the bar is noticeable deserted. Viktor calls her name as she gets up, but she is too stunned to neither notice nor care.

It doesn’t take her long time to locate the bottle in question because only one table in the entire bar has one. Without further due, she makes her way over to the table and grabs the bottle. “Who the heck ordered this?” She demands to know, staring straight into the glimmering eyes of one Blaise Zabini.

Draco POV.

The only reason he couldn’t keep admiring her from their table was because his seat seriously restricted his view. He’d much rather stare at her than Blaise, but maybe it was for the best? Surely Granger hated him, she had every reason to. When said woman suddenly turns up at their table, grabbing the bottle of Brandy, saying Draco is surprised would be a grave understatement. When she asks the exact question written in ink on his ribcage, making it magically sting as it fades away, he nearly faints.

Blaise on the other hand can’t help himself but break out in laughter after taking one look at Draco pained expression, confirming his suspicions. He is quite aware of what Draco’s soul mate tattoo says, or used to say. It’s just Draco’s luck that his soul mate would be the only one with an IQ higher than his, but that it would be Granger he would never have dared to guess.

“Well? Who’s is it?” Hermione’s voice helps Draco break out of his trance-like state of shock. He clears his throat to gain her attention and stands up at the same time Viktor decides to join the party. “Hermione, what is happening?” He asks calmly as he takes in the scene. “No…” It’s but a whisper, but everyone around the table is more than able to hear it as a result of the awkward silence that arouse when people seemed to realize exactly what was going on.

“It can’t be you…” She seems so forlorn, so disappointed that he immediately feels bad for her. To hope that she had forgiven and forgotten was obviously futile. “Hermione I…” Before he gets the chance of finishing the sentence, she takes off, leaving not only Draco, but also his associates and Viktor quite hanging, so to speak.

Hermione POV.

Why did it have to be him? Why couldn’t it just be Viktor or someone nice for that sake? Was this the universe’s way of punishing her for something? Seriously, who’s toe had she stepped on to get Draco Malfoy as her soul mate? He was an insufferable brat who made it his mission to ruin her life throughout school only because she was smarter than him. She couldn’t even count on her fingers using both hands to estimate how many times he had made her cry and question her self-worth. Sure, he was a fine specimen. He was the kind of beautiful that hurt to look at. But that didn’t matter when his inside was that ugly. Hermione had never been what one could call shallow. When it came to men, or women for that matter it was that on the inside that mattered to her, and Draco Malfoy had a terribly ugly inside.

She only makes it a couple of steps out of the bar before someone catches up and grabs her wrist. Thinking it’s Viktor, Hermione stops and turns. Unfortunately, she comes face to face with Malfoy, or rather face to chest considering how tall he actually is. “Let go off me.” She demands and pulls her arm from his grip. Then she lets her eyes wander quickly over his face before coming to a halt at his piercing blue eyes. “I don’t have anything to say to you.” She states, crossing her arms protectively over her chest as she braces herself for whatever nonsense he will serve her. Most likely he will make her sign something so she will have no claim over his precious wealth. If that even is a thing. She’s not exactly sure how these soul mate business works. There’s disappointingly little one is allowed to know before finding one’s actual soul mate.

“Then please listen.” He replies surprisingly soft, making her blink in astonishment. He spends a couple of seconds just taking her in before continuing. He really wants to get this right, to make it right. He knows what the stakes are. “Let me just start by apologizing for how poorly I treated you throughout the entirety of our schooling. I can’t even begin to express just how sorry I am. I was jealous of you because you were better than me in about every subject there was.” Save for P.E. she thinks and withholds a bitter smile. It’s nice of him to leave that out considering P.E. was the only subject Hermione ever had struggled with and it had truly annoyed her how he excelled in it. But she shouldn’t care about that little detail when her lifelong (school life anyways) bully just apologized to her for being just that, a bully. She opens her mouth to respond, but finds her mind positively blank. She has no idea what to say.

“You don’t have to forgive me, I don’t know if I could if I was you.” He places his hands in his pockets and sighs. “You have every reason to hate me and I know that you don’t owe me a thing despite the fact that the universe matched us. All I ask is that I someday get the chance to prove to you that I’ve changed.” At that he offers her a warm smile before. “Think about it.” Draco throws her one last look before reentering the bar, leaving Hermione with her many thoughts.

First of all, she can’t believe he apologized. She had heard from former fellow classmates that he had changed, but she didn’t actually believe them. Maybe he would have apologized earlier had he run into her? Hermione was, after all, pretty hard to find because of her work for the CIA. She hadn’t made it to the last class reunion because of it. Not to mention that she moved to New York right after she graduated. It was a big city and Draco’s law firm was established in London anyhow. He shouldn’t even be here. But he was and he was sorry. She bites her lip as she watches the door close behind him.

She decides not to follow, but to go home to have some more time to think about this. Hermione wasn’t one to make rash decisions and wasn’t about to start making them now. Still, the first thing she does when she gets home is to find Viktor’s cell number from CIA’s database. Working for them had its advantages. She texts him to apologize not only for leaving without telling him, but because of all the business with Draco. The reply ticks in only minutes later. Viktor tells her he understands and wishes her the best of luck before making it clear that he can’t see her anymore because of it. Evidently, he will not stand in the way of two soul mates. While it does to some degree annoy her that he believes so strongly in the universe and its plans, she does understand and doesn’t press the matter.

While she doesn’t take time off of work, she can’t stop thinking about it, about him, while working, which makes her sorely ineffective to her standards. After the third fruitless day of work, she decides she has had enough time to think about it and decides to find him. Once again she takes advantage of the CIA’s databases. It almost doesn’t surprise her to see that his address is only a couple of blocks away from where her apartment lies. Fate be damned.

She leaves work pretty late and prays to whichever gods she remembers at the moment that he’s home alone when she get’s there. Unsurprisingly he owns the biggest penthouse in the apartment complex. When she presses the buzzer, she can’t help the nervous lump in her throat. Technically it could all be a big joke to make her look dumb and needy. Pathetic Hermione Granger thought she could have Draco Malfoy just because they were destined to be together. She can easily imagine how Malfoy and his posse would laugh at her. Maybe they’re up there with him right now? Zabini, Parkinson, Crab, Goyle and the rest of them… Maybe this is a mistake?

Hermione is about to leave again when she hears his voice in the speaker. Apparently she has missed the first couples of hellos. “Mrs. Jones? If that’s you, it’s Draco. Your son moved to Washington, remember? If you come up, I can call him for you?” Before she is able to let him know she is not Mrs. Jones, whoever that may be, the door buzzes and she opens it, walking into the hallway. Now that she’s in, she might as well go on, she deducts, and continues to the elevator, pressing the button to make it go to the top floor. Seeing how there’s only one door, she doesn’t have to worry about where to go, but when she stands before it, she finds it quite difficult to knock. She has so many questions, so much worry and so many doubts.

Once again he makes her decision for her, by opening the door before she gets the chance to knock on it or flee, which actually offends her a little. She doesn’t like decisions being made for her. That much should be clear, but then again, he does think her to be someone else.

Draco POV.

He opens the door expecting old Mrs. Jones which is why he is very surprised to meet the gaze of one Hermione Granger. Once again he is left speechless by her mesmerizing beauty. Luckily, she initiates the conversation this time. Undoubtedly to explain what it is she is doing here. How does she even know where he lives? “I’m not Mrs. Jones.” She begins with, earning an amused smile from him. “That much I can see.” He admits before inviting her in. She doesn’t give him her jacket and seems set on staying in the foyer, but it doesn’t bother him. He’s just glad to see her again. He was afraid that she’d want nothing to do with him. That would be just his luck, to find his soul mate and then be rejected by her, or him for that sake. Maybe he would deserve that? He for sure didn’t deserve Granger.

“I wanted to hate you,” – “I really did, but after what you said I thought long and hard about it, and I realized that I don’t want to live in a society where one is unable to give second chances. I believe in being the change one wishes to see in the world.” She explains while fiddling nervously with a loose thread in the sleeve of her jacket. Her dark eyes have been wandering about his face, but stops shortly at his lips before meeting his eyes. “So… I forgive you. I won’t forget it, but I would like to give you a second chance so that I can get to know you, the new you. If you still want it, that is.” She clears her throat and Draco absolutely adores how cute she looks when her cheeks redden slightly. He is used to see her embarrassed because of reasons that differ so much from this situation it’s ludicrous.

“Thank you.” He says and is sincerely touched by her. She truly is too good for this world and he vows to earn her approval and friendship the proper way. “I won’t make you regret this.” He adds, to which she laughs apprehensively. “I hope not.” Her eyes glimmers delightfully and Draco thinks he might have fallen for her already. “Would you like a cup of tea?”


End file.
